


Crawl On My Belly Till The Sun Goes Down

by nhasablog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is very affectionate and Thorin doesn’t mind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl On My Belly Till The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but I decided to post my favorite ones on here as well. I hope you enjoy!

Thorin could honestly not say if he was an affectionate dwarf or not. Dwarves don’t really hug too often; pressing your foreheads together was enough. Sure, he’d cuddled with Fili and Kili a lot when they were dwarflings, but his nephews weren’t small anymore, so he hadn’t really shared body heat with anyone in ages. He simply had other things on his mind nowadays.

Bilbo, apparently, was very affectionate. When they first started becoming friends - really becoming friends - he started resting his head on Thorin’s shoulder more often than not. As soon as they were sitting next to each other Thorin would have the hobbit leaning against him. Bilbo said he didn’t realize he was doing it most of the time. It was just something he did automatically when he was relaxed.

That particular statement warmed the dwarf’s heart. Bilbo was comfortable around him.

When they started becoming slightly more than friends the hobbit started reaching for his hand when they were walking, not saying a word. Thorin would glare at anyone who as much as looked at them. It didn’t work on Fili and Kili.

“Wow, uncle, you two are basically married. Why don’t you get a room?”

Thorin couldn’t even come up with the right words to express his frustration, so he said nothing.

When they had established that they were definitely more than friends Bilbo started sleeping next to him, lacing their fingers together, hooking a leg over Thorin’s, and then eventually curling up at his side and wouldn’t budge until morning. Thorin didn’t get much sleep that first night.

He didn’t know how to react when all of these things occurred, but he knew that he didn’t want it to stop. Maybe he was a slightly affectionate dwarf.

But he was a dwarf, after all, so when Bilbo perched himself on top of his belly one evening Thorin was bound to be confused.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a laugh, watching as Bilbo adjusted his position, planting his feet on each side of Thorin.

“Sitting,” he said simply.

“On me?”

Bilbo shrugged. “Well, yeah.”

“Why?”

“You’re comfortable.”

“Is that so?”

Bilbo nodded mock seriously, a sober expression on his face. “You’re soft and squishy.”

“I am no such things!” Thorin exclaimed. “I’m the future king under the mountain.”

Bilbo grinned. “Sorry to break it to you, oh great king under the mountain.” He gave Thorin’s stomach a poke. “But you’re soft and-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, had given a very dignified shriek at the poke, batting the hobbit’s hands away. Bilbo’s grin grew. “Oho!”

“Bilbo,” Thorin warned, knowing what this would lead to. He was related to Fili and Kili, for Durin’s sake.

“The great king is a bit ticklish, then?” Bilbo sounded delighted. If it wasn’t so cute Thorin might’ve made a break for it. Or, you know, thrown him off.

Thorin crossed his arms. “You’re being ridiculous.”

Bilbo cocked his head at him. “Ridiculous? Me? You’re the one who won’t admit you’re ticklish.” He gave him another poke, wiggling his hand in between Thorin’s arms.

Thorin squirmed, a helpless grin finding its way to his lips. “Don’t,” he pleaded with a laugh.

“And what if I do?”

“Then I’m afraid you’ll have to face grave consequences. Like sleeping on the other side of the camp.”

Bilbo snorted. “As if you’d ever last a whole night without me.”

“You underestimate me, Master Burglar.”

“You love my cuddles.”

“That is not the point.”

Bilbo broke into a huge smirk, giving his tummy several pokes now, somehow managing to sneak between his arms each time. “You’re endearing, Thorin.”

Thorin jumped at the pokes, laughter bubbling up his throat. “Stohop that!”

“What? This?” Bilbo scratched at his lower belly, chuckling as Thorin tried to push him off.

“Yes, thahat!”

“But if you really wanted me to stop you would’ve forced me to ages ago,” Bilbo pointed out. “So I think you’re enjoying this.” He tickled Thorin’s stomach for a few more seconds, listening to his low laughter that was slowly getting louder; more desperate. The dwarf then grabbed his wrists, stilling them.

“E-enough,” he panted out, leaning his head back on the ground.

“Too much?”

“I should punish you.”

“As if you ever would.” Bilbo smiled fondly at him, leaning forward so that he was almost lying on top of him, his chin resting against his chest. “I meant what I said about your belly, though. It’s perfect to crawl onto and take a nap.”

Thorin gave a hoarse laugh, shaking his head. “You’re welcome to stay. But only until the sun goes down, for then it’s my turn to take the watch.”

“Can’t you skip it?” Bilbo asked, pouting.

Thorin touched his cheek gently, hesitatingly. “A king who ignores his duties isn’t a worthy one.”

Bilbo hummed, leaning into the touch. “You’ll always be a king to me.” He then fell flat against Thorin’s upper body, closing his eyes as he buried his face into the fur coat. “Wake me when the sun goes down.”

Thorin watched him for a few moments; observing how his breathing got deeper and deeper until undoubtedly the hobbit had fallen asleep. He then tangled his fingers in Bilbo’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly.

If anyone had seen anything of their little love fest they didn’t comment on it. When the sun had vanished completely and Thorin made to gently push Bilbo off, however, Ori offered to take the watch instead. Thorin decided to, for once, act out of selfishness, so he agreed. If anyone asked, though, he did it for Bilbo. He looked way too comfortable for Thorin to have the heart to wake him. He also looked way too beautiful for Thorin to want to stop looking at him just yet. Even when he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber the image of Bilbo sleeping on his belly was etched in his mind. He hoped his stomach wouldn’t stop being ‘soft and squishy’ anytime soon.


End file.
